


Schön

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist schön, egal was sie sagen.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You are beautiful, no matter what they say</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schön

Zisteau has stopped listening to the teacher a while ago, his mind wandering, pondering things like the party he was going to that night, and all of the girls that were going to be there. 

"And finally, Kurt and Zisteau." The teacher spoke; his voice catching Zisteau's attention. 

He blinked a few times as he looked to the teacher, who had a clipboard in his hand. 

"The assignment is to create a skit, that actually has to make sense, and record it at home to show to the class on Monday." He paused briefly. "And yes, they have to be in German." He adds with a drawn out sigh. "You have the rest of class to start on your projects." 

Zisteau sighs as he stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He scans the room, looking for the quiet boy he'd been paired with, unfortunately. He'd never really liked the boy too much. He was quiet, shy, nerdy, and gay. He didn't care that anyone was gay, he just found it odd, but he didn't judge, for that wasn't his place too. He shook his head slightly as he spotted the brown haired boy sitting in the back of the classroom, a pencil in hand; which flew across a piece of notebook paper. 

"Hi." He greeted as he dropped his bag and sat on the chair beside him. 

"Hello." Kurt says, his gaze briefly flickering to Zisteau. 

"So I guess we have to do this project together." He tried after a moment of silence. 

"You don't say." Kurt says snarkily, setting down his pencil and gazing at Zisteau; his blue eyes full of mischief and hesitancy. 

Zisteau rolls his eyes. "What should our skit be about?" 

Kurt shrugs. "I dunno, it could be about anything." 

"Well you're helpful." 

Kurt's gaze returns to his paper. "We could write about going on an adventure. We could have a narrator that tells of the adventures the characters go on and then the adventures could have a conversation at their destination?" 

He blinked a couple of times; surprised at hearing the shy boy talking so much. "Um yeah, that sounds like a plan." 

"Do you want to um... Do it at your house or mine?" 

"Your house is fine." 

Kurt nods and scribbles something down on his notebook and rips it out. "Here's my address and phone number... So you can come over or whatever." He says awkwardly; his voice not as steady as moments before. 

He takes the slip of paper and shoves it in his pocket. "When do you want to do it?" 

"Whatever works best for you." 

"How about Saturday at one?" 

"That's fine." 

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you then." He says as the bell rings.

He grabs his bag and heads into the hallway; which was quickly flooding with people. He joined the crowd to head out to his car. He was thankful the was over. He was ready for a few beers and maybe some action. He needed it after this week; which had been beyond stressful. He threw his bag in his car and was about to climb in when a guy approached him. 

"Yo, pigderp, you gonna be there tonight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it Vechs." 

Vechs scoffed. "We both know you'll just go off and get drunk and find some girl to bang." 

"Hey, not like you won't do the same with Chad." 

"Oh hush." 

He smirked. "We both know you'll end up in a closet somewhere after five minutes." 

Vechs lightly punches his arm. "Oh come on dude, I can't help I'm a big flirt when I'm drunk." 

"Lightweight." He teased. 

Vechs rolls his eyes and goes to reply, but another person approaching cut him off. 

"Vechsy!" Chad calls cheerily.

"Chad!" Vechs replies, booping him on the nose. "Ready for the party?"

"You know it." Chad says with a wink as he holds up a slim bottle. 

He laughs loudly as Vechs turns a rosey red. "I always knew you'd be the bottom Vechs!" He beams.

Vechs snatches the small bottle and shoves it in his pocket. "Oh shut up!" 

Chad snickers and kisses Vechs lightly and squeezes his butt; eliciting a squeak from Vechs. 

"Oh my god. Go get a room you two." He says as he rolls his eyes. 

"I can't help he's so sexy." Chad purrs, running his hand along Vechs' arm. 

"Alright, I'm outta her." He says as he gets in his car. "See you at the party tonight; if you even make it." He smirks as he starts his car; driving away before he had to watch the two go into a full blown make out session right then and there in the middle of the parking lot. 

He got home and parked before grabbing his stuff from his car and heading in. His house was small; a two bedroom in a kinda crappy neighborhood. But, it was his home. He lived with his loving and accepting parents who provided him the best life possible with what little they managed to make after the crippling amount of debt they had. 

"Hey mom, I'm home!" He called out as he dropped his bag on the floor by the door. 

"Welcome home sweetheart." She greeted from somewhere in the small house. 

He walked down the hallway and leaned against her bedroom door. "I'm going out tonight." 

"Again?" She asks with a slightly disappointed look. 

"It's been a rough week mom, I just need to unwind." 

She sighs. "Just don't be stupid, alright? Use protection." 

He rolls his eyes. "I will, don't worry." 

"I want you home by one."

"I will be, promise." 

"You said that last time." 

"Last time I had a few too many shots." He shrugs. 

"Which you shouldn't even be drinking; you're only eighteen." 

"I'm a legal adult." 

"Legally, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about Zisteau." She sighs again. "You're still in high school and you have so much ahead of you sweetheart and I'd hate to see you blow it by accidentally getting a girl pregnant or becoming an alcoholic." 

"Mom, I'm not gonna get anyone pregnant and I'm not gonna become an alcoholic." 

"I know sweetie, I just worry about you." 

"I know you do mom." He said quietly. "I know you do." 

"I'll let your dad know you're going out. Who's house this time so we know where to pick you up when you pass out?" 

"You have no faith in me, do you?" 

"No no, I do, I just know after a couple of beers you shouldn't be driving." 

"It's at Guude's house; but you won't need to pick me up, I will be sober enough to drive home." 

"I'm holding you to it, but if you're not home by one thirty, your dad will be there to pick you up." 

"Alright, alright." 

"Love ya sweetie, be safe." 

"Love ya too mom." He says as he pushes off the door frame and heads to his room to change. 

He throws on black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and his black vans. He fixes his hair in the mirror and heads out to his car, waving to his mom as he left. He made the short drive to Guude's house and parked in front of the house, where a whole bunch of other cats were already parked. He headed in and gave a smile to people as he went into the kitchen. 

"Beer?" Guude asked in his southern drawl. 

"Naw, I'm good, I'll just have a water." He responds. 

"Woah. What has happened to the real Zisteau? He still in there?" 

He chuckles, opening the bottle of water he was handed. "My mom thinks I'm gonna get wasted and fuck someone; so I'm gonna prove her wrong." 

Guude crosses his arms. "I somehow find that hard to believe." 

He rolled his eyes. "No one has faith in me." 

It falls silent for a moment, or as silent it can get with music blasting, people yelling drunkenly, and people having maybe a little too much fun somewhere in the house. 

"Seen Chad and Vechs?" Guude asks. 

"Last I saw them was at school in the parking lot practically grinding on each other." He replies with a chuckle, leaning on the counter. 

"Ah, so they probably won't be here." 

"Nope, but I totally called it. Those two are always horny around each other." 

"It's young love." Guude giggles. "With an emphasis on love." 

"You got that right." He chuckles. "So how are you and Aurey?" 

"We're good." Guude smiles gently, a loving look in his eyes.

He rolls his eyes. "Head over heals." 

It was Guude's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe one day you'll know what it feels like to truly be in love." 

"Maybe." 

"Have your eye on anyone?"

He shrugs. "Not really." 

"Hey baby!" Guude says happily as Aurey walks up to him; giving him a peck on the lips. 

"Hey Z, how are ya?" 

"Good, good, you?" 

"Absolutely fantastic." She says with a grin. "Guude, come on, let's go party." 

He gives them a suggestive look as Aurey pulls Guude from the room. He sighed as he took a drink of his water and glanced at the clock. It was only nine o'clock, he needed something to do. He wandered into the living room, finding people chugging beers and making out. He would usually be all for it, but he just didn't feel it tonight. He threw out his water and went out to his car and just drove for a while. 

His mind wandered to the project he had to do tomorrow with Kurt. He wasn't sure why the teacher has pared them; quiet frankly he felt slightly awkward around Kurt, but he was willing to ignore that so he could get a good grade on his project. After a while of driving around he headed home. He threw his keys in the little bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes. 

"I'm home." He called out as he walked into the kitchen; grabbing a water from the fridge. 

"Hey bud, you're home early." His dad says, glancing up from the book he was reading. 

"Just didn't feel like partying." He shrugged. 

"No drinks?" 

"Nope." 

"I'm impressed." 

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed, I have to go over to Kurt's house for a project tomorrow."

"Kurt?" 

"Yeah, just some guy I was pared with." 

"Alright, night bud." 

"Night dad." 

He heads to his room and strips down before climbing into bed and cocooning himself in his blankets, which were warm and quickly lulled him to sleep. 

 

He woke up to a beam of sunlight hitting his face. He shifted away from it and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost noon. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and get around. After he'd showered and gotten around he headed out, not bothering to eat as he was just barely gone get there by one at this rate. 

He pulled up to the address Kurt had given him and he was shocked. The house was huge and looked fancy. He got out and walked up to the big front door and rang the bell. Not long after did the door open, revealing Kurt; who was in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt; looking like he'd just woken up. 

"Hey Zisteau." Kurt says quietly, his gaze flickering to Zisteau. 

"Hey." He responded with a hesitant smile. 

"Come on in." Kurt says politely, holding open the door for Zisteau. 

"Who's this honey?" A women asks, her light brown curls bouncing against her shoulders. "Did you finally get a date?" 

Kurt's cheeks flame red. "N-no! J-just a friend from school.... We have to do a project together." 

"Darn, well have fun you two, I'll be around if you need anything." 

"I-I'm sorry about her." Kurt stutters slightly after she had left. 

"It's fine." 

"I um... I need to go get dressed... Make yourself at home." 

He nodded and watched as Kurt took off up the big staircase. He stood in the foyer, looking around in awe at the big house. Everything looked so pristine and nice, and very expensive. 

"So um..." Kurt says nervously as he wanders down the stairs looking much more composed than moments ago. "We can work in the living room on writing the script, then head outside to film it." 

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." 

Kurt leads him into the living room; grabbing a notebook from a table. They sit on the couch and Kurt opens the notebook; which contained pages and pages of writing. 

"I was thinking the two characters, us, could be going on a hike and end up on a hill top with an amazing view." Kurt says with hesitancy, just like always. 

"That's a good idea." He says and watches as Kurt scribbles some stuff down in his notebook. 

"Do you want to write a full script or...?" 

"We can write the narrative part then wing it for the rest." 

"Alright." Kurt pauses for a moment, looking at his page. "I have most of the narrative written already." 

"Have nothing better to do last night?" 

Kurt shrugs. "I guess. Not like I ever get invited to parties or anything." 

"They aren't all that much fun, I can promise you that." 

"I'm guessing you went to the one last night." 

"Yeah, but I didn't stay long; just didn't feel like partying last night." 

"Oh?" 

He shrugs. "I dunno. At first it was to prove to my parents that I could go to a party and not get drunk and sleep with some random girl, but I just didn't want to anyway, I'm not really sure why." 

Kurt glanced at Zisteau briefly, like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't find his voice. 

"Why don't we get to filming." He suggests after a few moments of awkward silence. 

"Yeah, sure." Kurt says quickly, grabbing his notebook and a camera. 

Kurt leads him through the house and into the back yard, which was huge. A pool, a garden, a fire pit, a little path that lead into the forest. 

"We can head into the forest and follow the trail; there's a nice spot there that we can film." Kurt says as he leads the way. 

He nods and follows him into the patchy sunlight of the forest. It was peaceful in the forest; birds chirping, leaves ruffling, a gentle breeze. It was relaxing he found as they wandered down the small dirt trail. They reached a small cliff side with a view of the city lights reflecting off of the water. 

"Wow." Was all he could say as he was breath taken by the view. 

Kurt chuckled quietly. "I thought this place would be perfect." 

"It is." 

Kurt put the camera down and looked to Zisteau; who gave him the thumbs up and hit record before joking Zisteau by the cliff edge again. 

"Wow, diese Aussicht ist spektakulär." Kurt spoke in perfect German. 

"Ja, es ist wirklich." Zisteau says, his gaze cast out to the water. 

"Ich bin froh, dass es nicht regnen."

"Zu mir, das wäre schon schrecklich gewesen."

Kurt falls silent so Zisteau starts talking again. "Warum hast du mich bringen hierd?"

"Es ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze zu kommen und denken."

"Ich kann sehen, warum es schön ist, hier." 

"Es ist sehr schön...." Kurt pauses, his gaze flickering to Zisteau. "Genau wie du." He whispers, almost unheard by Zisteau. 

He looked at Kurt, seeing the serious and scared look on his face. He saw his hair, messy yet controlled. He saw his eyes, deep blue and filled with so many emotions. He saw his lanky body and his subtly toned muscles. He saw everything about Kurt in that moment that he'd never noticed before and he wanted Kurt. 

"Du bist auch schön." He whispered as he moved in, placing his lips to Kurt's; kissing the shy boy gently. 

Their lips moved perfectly against each other's. This kiss was so much different than any other he'd ever experienced before. It wasn't heated or fueled by alcohol. It was gentle and sweet; something that made it all the more enduring than any other kiss he'd ever had. Their lips parted and they stared at each other; both speechless. 

"I...." Kurt tried, but just couldn't seem to find any words. 

"Yeah..." He tried as well, but couldn't find any words either. 

"The camera!" Kurt said suddenly, running over to it and ending the recording. 

They stood in a silence for a while, neither sure what to say, or if they should say anything. 

"I-I thought you were straight." Kurt says nervously. 

"Me too." He says with a nervous chuckle. 

"Can we uh.... You know... Kiss... Again?" Kurt asks, fumbling over his words. 

He doesn't even say a word as they both lean in; their lips meeting and initiating a gentle kiss. The kiss made him feel warm; a feeling which started in his chest and flourished throughout his body. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the whole entire world. Their lips parted again and their gazes met; blue-green and blue. 

"Be my boyfriend?" Zisteau whispers, his lips not far from Kurt's. 

All Kurt can do is nod his head as relief washes over him. He had never felt so amazing in his whole entire life. 

"I can just edit out the kiss..." Kurt eventually says as they walk back towards his huge house. 

"That's probably a good idea." 

"Um Zisteau.... You're uh... You're okay with everyone knowing we are together, right?" 

He nods. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" 

"I'm kinda a target for bullies.... They like to pick on me." 

"Oh.... Well that's okay, I'll make sure they don't." 

Kurt smiles at him, his blue eyes full of joy. "Thank you." Kurt whispers, his voice almost lost in the light breeze as it flowed across the land. 

He gives him a smile as they enter the house. Kurt puts his stuff on a table and walks into the kitchen with Zisteau trailing behind. 

"Are you busy at all the rest of the day?" He asks Kurt; who was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Kurt shook his head. "No.... I'm never busy." 

"Well then, I propose a date?" 

Kurt sputters as he tries not to spit out the water he'd just drunken. "I-I'd like that." 

He chuckles and smiles at Kurt, who was acting adorably shy. "Diner then?" 

"Sure." Kurt smiles. "Let me just go tell my mom." 

He nods and waits in the kitchen. He laughs when he hears a squeal of excitement. Kurt comes back into the kitchen moments later, his face beet red. 

"Ready to go?" 

Kurt nods and leads them back through the house. "Do you want me to drive or do you want to drive?" Kurt asks as they exit the house. 

Zisteau shrugs. "I don't care, we can take your car if you want."

Kurt nods and leads him to a garage and puts in the code; allowing the door to open slowly, revealing Kurt's car. Zisteau was shocked. Before him sat a 1969 red corvette in perfect condition. 

"Wow." Was all he cited think to say. 

Kurt smirked and hopped in and put the key in ignition. Zisteau got in too, buckling his seat belt. Kurt started the engine and it roared to life. 

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Kurt questions with that same smirk gracing his lips. 

"Yeah, she is." He says with a big smile. 

Kurt pulls out of the drive and takes off down the road, the engine roaring causing him to smile brightly. 

"A big fan of cars, I take it?" He questions with a laugh as he admires the confident smile on Kurt's face. 

Kurt nods. "Very." He gives Zisteau a smile. "Where do you wanna go?" 

"How about that little restaurant that's on Strass?" 

"Sure thing." Kurt says with a smile. 

Zisteau just watched Kurt drive. Kurt seemed so much more confident and happy when behind the wheel; almost like he was a completely different person. They pulled up to the restaurant in no time and headed in. 

"How can I help you today?" The lady asks, batting her eyes at Zisteau. 

He ignores it. "Table for two please." 

"Right this way." She says, leading the two to an empty table. "What can I get you two to drink?" She asks kindly. 

"I'll take a glass of water." Zisteau answers. 

"I'll have a sweat tea." 

The lady nods and heads off. 

"Do all the girls do that to you?" Kurt asks hesitantly. 

He nods sadly. "Yeah, I kinda wish they wouldn't though. I don't mind it occasionally, but almost everyone does it." 

"I get why..." Kurt says quietly. "You're gorgeous." 

Heat rises in Zisteau's cheeks at Kurt's compliment. "You aren't half bad yourself." He teased lightly. 

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as the waiter came back, placing their drinks on the table. They nodded their thanks and ordered their food. 

"Let's play a game." He suggests. 

"What game?" Kurt questions with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'll ask you a question and you'll answer and then ask me a question." 

Kurt nodes. "Okay, let's play." 

"What's your favorite thing to do?" 

"Driving or stargazing. What's your favorite tv show?" 

"Doctor Who. Where'd you grow up?" 

"A small town south of here. What's your favorite thing to do?" 

"Question stealer." He chuckles. "Video games. Favorite video game?" 

"The original Tomb Raider. Longest time you've dated someone?" 

"Five months. Longest you've dated someone?" 

"Now you're the question stealer." Kurt smirked. "One month. First time?" 

"Oh gosh, probably almost a year ago. You?" 

"Never..." Kurt admits quietly. 

He raises an eyebrow. "Never? I find that hard to believe." 

Kurt shrugs. "I've only ever been with one person and I don't even know why I was with her... I guess I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay?" 

"So I'm the first guy?" 

Kurt nods. "Yeah, you are." 

"Well you're my first guy too; so we can experience this together." 

Kurt blushes lightly at that thought. "I don't want to move to fast, okay?" 

He smiles gently. "I'm okay with that." 

Kurt smiles brightly at him, finally feeling happy and comfortable around a guy. 

~

"You got the video ready?" Zisteau asks Kurt as they walk towards class together. 

"I think it's ready... I added the voice over and had to quickly crop it, so I hope it's right." 

"Me too." He chuckles as they enter the classroom, sitting beside each other. 

As class slowly progressed they giggled quietly together at the pathetic and horrible videos that were shown. When it finally came to theirs, they watched as they spoke on the cliff. And just when he thinks that it'll end; it shows them kissing and all eyes are on them.

"I-I thought you cut that out?" He says with a nervous glance. 

"Shit." Kurt mutters. "I downloaded the wrong one." 

He just shakes his head with a smile and slight laugh. "Oh well." 

"You aren't mad?" 

"Nope." He presses a kiss to Kurt's lips as the whole class watches; which causes Kurt's cheeks to flame red. "I don't care if they know how much I like you." 

"I-I." Was all Kurt could seem to say. 

The bell rang, cutting off the stuttering Kurt. 

"Kurt, Zisteau, my desk, now." The teacher says, eyeing them curiously. 

They gather their stuff and walk up to the teachers desk. "Your German speaking was perfect, but I'd appreciate if you left that type of thing out of school projects." 

"I-I'm sorry... I grabbed the wrong one..."

The teacher chuckles. "Ah, it's fine, just be more cautious next time?"

"We will." Zisteau assures him. 

"You two are free to go." 

The two nod and head out of the classroom. Their hands brush and Zisteau twines their fingers together gently. They walk out to the parking lot together and Zisteau spies a corvette parked next to his car. 

"I see you drove the corvette today." 

"Yeah, it seemed like a nice day, so I figured I would." 

All eyes were on them as people got in their cars or on busses. Nobody expected the popular 'straight' guy and the nerdy gay to ever be together. Zisteau kissed Kurt, gently pushing him back against the shiny red corvette, running his hands along Kurt's arms. He moved to his neck, sucking a bruise in the delicate skin. 

"Z....?" Kurt questioned around a nervous swallow; trying desperately to ignore the desire building in him. 

"I just want em' all to know you're mine. All mine."

That made his cheeks turn a deep red and his heart skip a beat. He was Zisteau's, and Zisteau was his. That thought made his stomach do a somersault and his heart burst with joy. He couldn't even describe how he felt in that moment, but he knew it was absolutely perfect and he never, ever wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Wow, diese Aussicht ist spektakulär - Wow, this view is spectacular
> 
> Ja, es ist wirklich - yes, it really is
> 
> Ich bin froh, dass es nicht regnen - I am glad that its not raining
> 
> Zu mir, das wäre schon schrecklich gewesen - Me too, that would have been awful
> 
> Warum hast du mich bringen hierd - Why did you bring me here? 
> 
> Es ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze zu kommen und denken - It is one of my favorite places to come and think
> 
> Ich kann sehen, warum es schön ist, hier - I can see why it's nice here
> 
> Es ist sehr schön - it is beautiful
> 
> Genau wie du - just like you 
> 
> Du bist auch schön - you are beautiful too


End file.
